Sweet Sorrows
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: **FINISHED** The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan’s and Padme’s last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to GL.  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan's and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Ben Kenobi watched as the last rays of light disappeared behind the sand dunes painting the desert blue and gold. The suns had went to sleep bring on the silvery night where the stars would dance upon the cloudless sky of Tatooine. But as the stars came out to twinkle throughout the twilight hours, they brought memories back to him. Memories of his forbidden love...his true love…his Padme.  
  
It had been years since he lost her and yet this old man could not watch the night sky without thinking about Padme. But when the night came, he could never remember the happiness they had shared. He could never remember their dances under the velvet evening sky. Never remember the stole kisses and loving glances.  
  
No, Ben could only remember those last fatal days before he had lost Padme forever. The darkness, the hopelessness, the agony of those days haunted him every night since her death. And yet he welcomed the misery those wounds of his soul brought him. It let him wallow in the heartache of having to go on without her.  
  
Sigh the aged man sunk down onto a stone at the foot of his hut. Closing his eyes he lost himself to the past. Lost in a time when the galaxy was being taken over by fear, angry, and turmoil. Lost in a time when he was a Jedi named Obi Wan Kenobi and he was about to lose the love of his life, Padme Amidala.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that was the prologue to my new story "Sweet Sorrows" (If you can think of a better title please tell me!) What do you think? I know it was short but don't worry their will be more! Please read and review!  
  
Well I saw AOTC and it KICKED ASS! I loved it! I can also say:  
  
Obi looked as beautiful as ever! (Even with the beard!)  
  
Yoda is the master!  
  
Anakin is really creepy…  
  
I don't like Anakin and Padme as a couple (sorry you Ani/Ami shippers)  
  
OBI AND PADME BELONG TOGETHER!  
  
I hope GL will come to his sense for episode three and see that Obi and Padme where made for each other! 


	2. Farewells

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters…but I would love to own an Obi of my very own…  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
A/N: As all of my Star Wars fictions, this is an Obi/Padme. So if you get confused why Obi and Padme are together since they really aren't in Episode II (But I keep my hopes that GL will come to his sense for Episode III) just read my other Obi/Ami fics and that may answer some of your questions!  
  
This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed this story! Thanks so much! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to John Williams who wrote the beautiful music for episode two, which by the help of his hauntingly beautiful music has helped my creative juices flow.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naboo, years earlier  
  
The clear light of Naboo's moon streamed though the windows of the manor, lighting the way for two figures of the night that shuffled solemnly to the landing pad, two sleeping babies in the woman figure's arms. They walked quickly down the corridor, each footstep a miserable reminder of what would happen once they reached the ship. That once the two infants got on that starship, they would be carried away from their mother forever.  
  
Obi Wan watched Padme as they approached the foot of the launch pad, feeling the huge lump of despair in his heart grow larger at the site of his beloved. Although she still held herself without showing emotion, trying to stay strong for the little ones she rocked gently in her arms. But when she turned her deep eyes to meet his, he could not see strength in her that he had seen so many times before. He could only see the suffering of a mother who was being separated from her children.  
  
And to see that pain in her killed Obi Wan. Killed him because he should have been able to stop the dark side from destroying the republic and Anakin. Killed him because he should be strong enough to protect these babies who he had begun to love like they were his own children. Killed him because loving her and having her love in return had destroyed them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sounds of a buzzing transport ready to take off jerked Obi Wan back into reality. During his time of brooding he had barely noticed that they were now on the launch pad. It was almost time for the ships to leave. Turning to Padme he saw her trying to lull her stirring twins back to sleep. With a sigh he gathered his courage and let his words stumble out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Padme. I'm sorry this had to happen…" He managed to timidly croak out as he began to caress the cheeks of the little ones. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better Jedi for you and little Luke and Leia…"  
  
Bring her pained brown eyes to meet his gray ones she softy spoke. "Shh Ben. It's not your fault. None of us could have ever stopped any of this from happening. We are simply pawns at the mercy of the fates…" Then looking back down at her little darlings a melancholy smile crossed her lips, "May I speak with them alone now, Ben?"  
  
Reluctantly he nodded and slowly backed away so they could share their last few moments as mother and children in peace. He watched the three from afar, the Padme cooing lovingly to her sniffling children. Even though Luke and Leia were far to small to understand their mother's bittersweet farewell they somehow understood. That this would be the last time she would cradled them in her arms and showered them with the affection only a mother could give.  
  
Finally they broke away from their good-byes and Padme snapped immediately back into the façade of the senator she had held onto for so long. Motioning for Obi Wan and her trusted handmaiden, Sabe, she went straight to the task at hand.  
  
"Sabe it's time," She spoke in a reserved tone putting the whimpering babies in her friend's arms. It was as if Padme was trying to numb her own pain by placing the babies in Sabe's arms as fast as she could. "Do not tell me where you take them, that I must not know. Just get them off Naboo and make sure they are separated and taken to there different foster parents as soon as possible. Ana-Vader mustn't know that there are two of them." Then looking tenderly once more at her children and her servant she whispered hoarsely, "Please take care of them Sabe, keep them safe…"  
  
"Yes, milady, I promise they will be safe." Sabe replied, tears brimming in her eyes as she bowed to her mistress and to the Jedi, "Good luck to you both."  
  
With no more teary farewells the handmaiden turned and walked away towards the ship, carrying two crying bundles. Padme bit down hard on her lip as she listened to their screams, trying to muffle her own. Looking away from the three, she turned to Obi Wan burying her head in his chest.  
  
"They will grow up not knowing that I love them so much…" She sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking against his.  
  
"They will always know your love for them, Padme, because of what you are doing for them now. Even though what is happening is horrible, they will understand why you did it what you did…" Obi Wan spoke soothingly as he wrapped her in his arms, hiding her eyes as Sabe, Luke, and Leia entered the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minutes trickled by for what seemed like hours as he held her there, waiting for the ship to leave. Padme softly cried as Obi Wan tried to heal the inconsolable wounds of her heart but failing miserably. Finally when the agony seemed almost too unbearable, a gush of wind and a roar of an engine, announced that the ship was taking off.  
  
"NO!" Padme howled it the sudden noise, trying to struggle free from Obi Wan's strong grasps that kept her from sprinting to the starship; "I can't lose my babies…"  
  
But before she could get anywhere, ship to rose into the dark nighttime atmosphere of Naboo. And in a flash of brilliant blinding light…it was gone among the stars, taking Padme's son and daughter with it.  
  
Recoiling back in defeat, she slumped back into his arms moaning. "I've lost them forever…"  
  
"Don't talk like that Padme, you will never lose them. They will always love you." Then he gently lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his, "As I will always be in love with you."  
  
"And I will love you Ben," She said in a calm voice trying to let a smile cross her lips. There eyes were locked for a moment, letting the world fall as it so often did when their eyes connected and they open their souls to each other, "Until the en-"  
  
But mid-sentence Padme was cut off by a booming noise and a small tremor that rocked the landing pad. Instinctively Obi Wan tore away from the embrace stepping protectively in front of Padme, lightsaber already in hand. Through the mass confusion and the screaming cries of personal, Obi Wan could feel the great evil that had come down upon them. It was a the fresh new power of the darkside  
  
"Ben...what's going on..." Padme commanded from behind, lost in the sea of confusion the surrounded her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Slowly he turned his face to hers, his face sickly pale and his eyes filled with a kind of fear she had never seen in him. "It's Vader...he's here..."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I am going to start on the next one right away!  
  
Please review they make me so happy, but no flames! 


	3. Choices

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters…but I would love to own an Obi of my very own…hehehe…  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Again I would like to thank all who review! You guys don't know how much your kind reviews mean to me!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I would just to state to all my readers that there's no such thing as a fine ass Jedi such as Obi Wan, who's "too old." All I know is I were Padme and I had to choose between Anakin (evil, twist, dark and disturbing) or Obi Wan (All kinds of wonderful, wise and hotness rolled into one) I would sure as hell be going for Obi who just so happens to be older! Thanks you very much!  
  
Another Note: OBI AND PADME BELONG TOGETHER!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No...No..." Padme spoke in as terror as she began to comprehend Obi Wan's words. Backing from her protector away she started shaking in panic, "Luke...Leia...Oh Gods no!"  
  
"Padme Please! He doesn't have them!" Obi Wan spoke calmly, grabbing one of her tiny wrist before she gotten to far, "I would of felt it if Vader had gotten to them. Luke and Leia are far too sensitive to the force for me of not to sense such darkness befalling them. They are safe Padme, please believe me!"  
  
Once more her eyes locked with his. Looking into his hypnotic ocean colored orbs she found the fear melt away and a soothing peace set in. Somehow being with him always gave her peace, "Yes Obi Wan I believe you."  
  
"Good." He gave he a rugged smile but before could utter out another word; another huge boom rocked the launch pad again, causing more pandemonium to form around them.  
  
"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" He yelled above the shill shrieks of the Nubian workers. Quickly he switched off this lightsaber and began leading her through the huddled masses before she could even protest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi Wan nearly dragged Padme through the chaos that stirred wildly all around them, towards the ships all the way on the other side of the landing pad. He knew she could barely keep up with his pace, but if they didn't keep going Darth Vader and the Empire would get to them. And he would lose her forever.  
  
Bolting past the crazed personnel, Padme and Obi Wan made it to one of the last ships with a pilot left in the whole place. They kept running through towards the ship trying to ignore the monstrous crashes all around them. They had just made it to the transports open landing door when Padme abruptly stopped.  
  
Bewildered, Obi Wan turned to see a very different looking Padme then he had seen only moments ago. It was almost as if she had evolved from the a broken down woman to the icy strong Queen that stood before him in mere seconds.  
  
"I'm not leaving," Padme spoke in an emotionless tone, even though she could feel her own heart destroying itself with every beat. "If Anakin wants me have me..."  
  
"Stop this nonsense Padme! We have to leave now, they are getting closer!" Obi Wan replied trying to tug her onto the ramp that led inside the ship. She couldn't be serious…could she?  
  
"Ben, I refuse to run anymore. If I keep running they will only keep coming after those I love… " Padme said in a hushed voice taking her hand back from him. Even though looking at his handsome face that was beginning to twist in agony was making her heart sick, she couldn't look away. She had to remain strong, now was not the time to become weak again. "Ben I just can't do it anymore."  
  
At first he did not respond, just stood looking horrified in shock. Had the woman gone mad? Searching her delicate face he tried to find something...anything that could explain to him what was going on inside her head. But there was nothing but a stony expression.  
  
Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes the wise Jedi gathered his thoughts and then spoke once more. "All right Ami, if you don't want to run anymore we don't have to. We can stay here and face the Empire togeth-" Before he could finish a loud yelp from Padme cut him off.  
  
"No!" Padme's voice and body roared at him in fury. Only her eyes and heart screamed out the true fear that his words had burned into her. "You are getting on that ship and leaving now!"  
  
"What!? You want me to leave you here alone to die!" Obi Wan barked back at her, trying to fight the fear that was rising up in him. He was not going to leave the woman he loved here alone so her husband could kill her. "I love you and I am not leaving you!"  
  
Obi Wan braced himself expecting another commanding outburst from Padme. But to his shock her deep brown eyes softened and she didn't say a word. She simply closed the gap between them and began to brush stay hairs away from his eyes. The Jedi master was completely confused but her sudden change of mood, but he didn't fight it.  
  
"I love you Ben Kenobi," Padme muttered out tenderly as she stroked his face. She took one last look at his strong but lovely face studying each curve with sad adoration. Then she let her lips meet his.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime but what also only felt like just a moment. Their kiss was full of joy, hate, passion, intensity, misery, love…every emotion and trial that being in love with one another had brought upon them. It was a kiss neither wished would end…but soon enough it did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, Padme broke away from the kiss and softly whispered "I'm sorry" into Obi Wan's ear. Before he could register what she had said was he felt a sharp, quick, pain slam into his gut causing him to tumble backwards onto the cold metal ramp starship.  
  
Taking only a second to regain his composure as he lied there on hard floor, what had just happened became very clear to Obi Wan. Padme had kicked him onto the ship. But it was already a second to late for Obi Wan. The door had locked behind him and the small aircraft was beginning its assent into space.  
  
"Padme! NO!" The general screamed in vain as he pounded on the heavy door. But it was no use…he could only watch helplessly as he drifted further away from his love, his angel…his Padme.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good-bye my love…" The former senator said with a sigh, her tear-filled gaze fixed upon the starship that had just disappeared into space with spectacular flash of white light. She stood there alone in the deserted docking bay, drowning in the sorrows of her heart.  
  
Tonight she had lost the three people who she loved more than anything. Her son…her daughter…the love of her life…they were all gone. But she had made the choice to loss them. To protect them the only way she could…by casting them away. Now wasn't that a sweet sorrow?  
  
Before she could answer her own question, Padme's melancholy brooding was shattered by the shouts of imperial troops heading towards her. And even more menacing was the loud mechanical breath that was chilling her from behind. Thinking once more about her lost loved ones she then stuffed down her forlorn feelings and became Senator Amidala once more, ready to face the firing squad of the Galactic Empire.  
  
Turning sharply on her heels she came face to face with the half man half machine know as Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker…her husband. "Why hello Vader…what took you so long?"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Poor Obi and Padme…How I torture there love so…  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review…reading your kind and supportive comments really make my day! Thanks so much!  
  
I am going on vacation so I won't be able to update for a week or so! Sorry guys! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! 


	4. Agony

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters…but I would love to own an Obi of my very own…hehehe…  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Again I would like to thank everyone that review! I'm so glad you guys actually like the story!  
  
Note: OBI AND PADME BELONG TOGETHER! I don't think I can ever say that enough.  
  
Another Note: Anakin only knows that he has one child, not two.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padme rested her head against the cool raw metal, blankly staring at the walls of her cell on the Imperial Star Destroyer. All around her was a sea of harsh icy steel, heavy barbaric chains twisted around her slender body weighing her down to the ground. A cloud of hopelessness loomed above the former senator, shrilly echoing the doom that awaited her once they reached Coruscant.  
  
But as Padme Amidala sat there, confined in a whirlpool of nightmares, she simply didn't care anymore. Didn't care that the Empire had arrested her. Didn't care about the horrible fate that would befall her. She just couldn't care anymore.  
  
To Padme it seemed too pointless to care what would happen to this body of hers. All the spirit she had processed...all love her heart had once had...was dead now. Taken from her when she had to give all three of them up. So now it was time to this hollow shell die. Let some scrap of her heartbroken soul be set free.  
  
Closing her aching brown eyes she tried to remember. Remember the two darling faces of her little ones, their soft cheeks and glowing eyes. Or the stormy ocean orbs of the man she loved, their stolen kisses and glances under the moonlight. But before she could awaken those tender thoughts into her morbid mind, the swift slide of her cell door opening interrupted her "peace."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before the door finished opening, she already knew who was entering her little prison. Sitting up as straight as she could and squaring shoulders regally, Padme slowly lifted up her drooping eyelids to see the distorted black figure stroll in, a floating torture droid following close behind. Using all her political mind shields, she quickly masked her thoughts, but didn't bother to hide the disgust that oozed from her being by only looking at this vile creature.  
  
"Why Amidala, don't you look just ravishing." Vader hissed through his forced breathing. If he was effected at all by her disdain he did not show it.  
  
"Hello Darth Vader," Padme remarked coolly, looking into his glazed black eyes, "It seems as if Palpatine is to much of a coward to face me. So he sends his mechanical lap dog instead…such a pity…"  
  
"You forget yourself Amidala." He said his tone like a venomous viper. Although his mask could show no outward rage, his tone could tell the storm of angry that brewed within him. "You are no longer a Queen or even a Senator. You are nothing more than an enemy of my master and a whore to Obi Wan Kenobi. And here within the Empire, we deal with a traitor's and our whores efficiently."  
  
It took all Padme's will power not to leap onto and tare that mask off from his dead flesh. But before she could act on her impulse she composed herself again. She could not allow Vader to get the best of her. Staying silent in her seat she let him continue on.  
  
"You know you are going to die for your treason, Amidala, that has been made very clear. But you can save yourself from torture, Padme." Vader taunted, enjoying this game immensely. "Tell me where my child and Kenobi are. Pledge yourself a loyal subject of the Emperor. Do these things and you shall have a swift and painless death."  
  
"I'll never tell you where they are. I love my child more than my life. And so long as I can help it you will never be able to touch my child! And will I never betray Ben. I have always been in love him Anakin…I always preferred to be his whore rather than your wife!" Padme barked, spitting viciously at Darth Vader helmet. She let the intense repulsion of her glare pour into his glassy eyes "And make sure that bastard Palpatine knows I will never pledge loyalty to him!"  
  
Wiping the salvia from his mask he controlled his murderous fury, and began to speak sharply. "Fine then have it your own way Padme. But as you scream and scream for mercy, it will fall on deaf ears. An believe me, your gallant Jedi Knight won't be able to save you…" Motioning to the droid behind he simply said, "Well go on with your orders."  
  
In a wave of flashing blue light Padme felt the most world shattering misery start tarring through her body. It was as if smoldering fire was burning her insides out. As the agony raged on she could hear the mocking mechanical laugh of Vader and the cruel whisper, "Welcome to Coruscant My Lady…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duh-Na-Na…  
  
How I torture them so…  
  
Poor Obi when he finds out what is happening…  
  
Well hope everybody enjoyed it! Please review they make me so happy! 


	5. Visions From Hell

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters…but I would love to own an Obi of my very own…hehehe…  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Again I would like to thank everyone that review! I'm so glad you guys actually like the story!  
  
Note: This chapter is like taking place in pretty much the same time as the last. Except it's from Obi's POV. So during the vision he is kind of watching Padme being tortured, but at the same time also experiencing some her pain.  
  
Another Note: The torture vision will be somewhat choppy just because when you are being tortured I don't believe you can really think straight.  
  
Yet Another Note…but can we really ever have enough notes?: OBI AND PADME BELONG TOGETHER! I just had to make that really clear to my readers!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi Wan continued to bang on the layered door as the ship drifted into the inky darkness of space. He must have been on that ship for hours crying out her name and pounding furiously on the ship. But to Obi Wan it had only felt like a few feverish minutes since he had heard her whisper "I'm Sorry". Everything else had blurred after that. Blurred into mass confusion and utter hopelessness.  
  
Slumping back against the metallic wall of the transport Obi Wan let the stench of defeat sink into his skin. "I'm nothing but a failure. Failure as a Jedi…failure as a man." He snorted bitterly to himself; "I can do nothing but bring misery to everyone I ever loved…Qui-Gon…Anakin…and now Padme."  
  
Padme. The love of his life was suffering now somewhere in the galaxy because of his shortcomings. Because he couldn't protect her she had been taken from him into the arms of Vader. And now he could go nothing bu-  
  
Before Obi Wan could finish his guilt-ridden train of thought, he felt his mind be jerked into vision. A vision of Padme. Padme, being tortured in the most sickening ways. Losing control over his thoughts he felt his whole being thrown into the horrific premonition.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Electric blue bolts of energy streamed all around her, burning intensity took siege of the fragile body. Smoldering heat everywhere inside Padme's both inside and out...boiling the blood...smothering the lungs...letting the life drip away from the body as slowly and as inhuman as possible.  
  
Can't breathe.  
  
Can't scream.  
  
Can't move.  
  
Only can feel fiery ripping fury and hear the mocking laughs of the black masked demon. Laughter dancing over her body to the rhythm of the blue flames. His inhuman cruel voice burying blades deeply into her soul as he talked cruelly. Talking of what would become of her when they finally reached Coruscant. Snickering about what he would make her watch when he captured those she loved.  
  
Taunting her...  
  
Punishing her…  
  
Killing her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As fast as he had plunged into the torture, Obi Wan was torn right of it. Gasping for air, he let himself realize what he had just witnessed. His angel…his sweet, intelligent, beautiful Padme…being massacred. He could feel her intense agony…hears the blood curdling howls from inside her…sense the anguish and fear in her thoughts.  
  
"Oh Gods…" Obi Wan breathed before his hunched over and let himself throw up in one of the ships metallic corners. The bitter vomit burned his throat, but it did not near hurt as much as the images that flooded his thoughts.  
  
Watching Padme suffer like that and being helpless to take away her blistering pain was too much for the Jedi to handle. It had pushed him over his breaking point.  
  
  
  
Trembling and ghostly pale Obi Wan pushed his body up and began to trudge towards the cockpit. He had to get to Coruscant. He had to get there before Darth Vader would bring anymore harm to his Padme...before he would kill her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to take this ship to Coruscant now!" Obi Wan said in the calmest voice he could as he approached the pilot. "We need to get to the Senator right aw-"  
  
"Go to Coruscant?" The pilot snapped, barely even noticing Kenobi. "The hell beast nest? Are you mad Jedi?"  
  
Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Obi Wan tried to push down the fear and angry that was wheeling up inside him ready to burst. Using the guidance to the Force and a wave of his hand he simply replied, "You will take this ship to Coruscant now."  
  
The pilot snorted. "Your mind tricks don't work on me Jed-" Suddenly the he trailed off as he felt the felt the heat of a Jedi's blade on his neck. Looking down he saw the glow of a brilliant blue lightsaber, looking up he saw the stormy gray eyes of a man who was being driven into madness.  
  
"Now will you take me to Coruscant?" Obi Wan spoke coolly, only getting a nod and the click of new coordinates in response. Drawing back his weapon, Obi Wan felt a pang of guilt run over him.  
  
He had given into the darkness within him. Nearly killed a man because of anger that brewed within. What kind of Jedi Knight had he become? What would master Yoda think?  
  
"It doesn't matter what master Yoda thinks," Obi Wan thought defiantly, shrugging off his guilt, "Padme is the only one that matters to me anymore."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
OBI'S GONE MAD! AHHHH!  
  
Hope you guys liked it! I know the torture was a little weird, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! Please review!  
  
I saw AOTC again. Obi all wet in the rain...yummy! 


	6. Never Let You Go

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters…but I would love to own an Obi of my very own…hehehe…  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Note: I would just like to address one of the reviewers from my story "With Or Without You" and all Ani/Ami shippers who may decided to read this story just so they can bitch and moan. This is what I have to say to you guys:  
  
Yes I know Obi/Padme aren't together…and they probably never will, but that doesn't mean you have to leave nasty reviews just because you may not like it when people write stories about them together. So if you have nothing nice to say then don't review at all!  
  
Secondly, Obi is not a lying bastard. If it wasn't for him hiding the twins, Vader would have made them all evil and I'm sure that wouldn't have made such a great movie. Also he didn't lie when he said Darth Vader killed Anakin, because for a while darkness inside Anakin had killed all the good.  
  
Well that is about all I have to say about that...onto the story!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Coruscant  
  
  
  
Like a beast in search of prey, Obi Wan stalked silently throw shadows of the detention center. Using the mind tricks to cloak his presence, he traveled further into the belly of the Imperial nest. With each step he could feel Padme more and more. Her fear…her suffering…the cloud of death that loomed over her…Obi Wan could sense it all. And it was driving him into a darkness he had never known before.  
  
Although he tried to calm himself, find strength from the living Force around him…it was no use. All he could hear silent forlorn screams from Padme. Screams that made his blood chill and his soul smolder. Screams that made the animal that roamed beneath Obi Wan surface come roaring out.  
  
Stopping abruptly at the mouth of a corridor, Obi Wan froze letting whirl of sensations fill him as he looked around it. To the rest of the galaxy it would be just another identical black sterile hallway, like the others in this vast Imperial maze. But this was not just any other cell block to Obi Wan. This was Padme's cell block. Quickening his pace, he made his way closer and closer to her presence at the end of the metal ocean.  
  
One Step...  
  
Two Step...  
  
Three Step...  
  
With each step, the swamp of misery intensified. Tons of it bared down on Obi Wan as he struggled to make down the endless hall. After tumbling down for what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to Padme's cell. Pressing the unlock button almost automatically, he watched the heavy silver door whiz open, showing a sight he nor the animal side him would ever be ready to see.  
  
His intelligent, beautiful, vivacious Padme was lying there on the floor twisted into a tiny fragile ball. Her chestnut locks matted down, her dark frock tattered. Perfect ivory skin was paler as the white frost of Hoth and mauled with fresh gashes of red and black. The only sign that showed she was actually alive were the violent shakes that had taken hold of her body.  
  
Not tarring his eyes away, Obi Wan nearly leapt to Padme's side. Kneeling down he began to stroke her delicate cheek. But to his surprise she only shuddered at his tender touch and moved closer into the chilled corner.  
  
"Please...please...no more...no more..." She mumbled in a horrified tone, hiding her face into the curves of her arms, "Please no more pain..."  
  
A pang of fear plunged into Kenobi's heart. "Oh Gods…she doesn't even know who I am?" he thought with terror. Quickly he pushed away that negative thought, and drew himself closer to her. "Padme…love…it's me Ben." He said soothingly, trying to cover up the desperation in his voice.  
  
Obi Wan watched as she raised her deep brown orbs to capture his stormy ones. Her gaze was stony and puzzled at first, as if he was a riddle that seemed to stump her. As she looked longer into his pool of warmth, Padme's eyes softened from their glaze, and for the first time in so long he saw his Padme.  
  
"Ben…" She weakly choked as tears began to fall from her tortured chocolate eyes. "Is it really you Ben? Even if it's a lie please say it really is you?"  
  
"Yes…yes…I'm here Padme…I'm really here," Obi Wan sighed as he gently cradled her small into his arms. Holding her body close to brought a sense of peace to the Jedi…letting the rage… the fear…and the beast sleep…for a while.  
  
"There was so much pain...their still is. Blue waves of pain crashing up against me. I wanted so badly to beg mercy...to make it all stop. But I couldn't...I wouldn't cry out. I couldn't let him hurt you or my babies..." Padme whimpered into his shoulder. Letting herself melt into his strong arms, she felt safe...even if it was only for a little while. "Hold me Ben...please don't let me go..."  
  
"I'll never let you go again Padme, and I'll never let anyone hurt you again," He replied a he careful took off his cloak and placed it on her slender body, "I love you Padme. But have got to get out of here now...I need to get you off Coruscant!"  
  
Padme looked up into his shining blue eyes once more before she snuggled back into his chest as he began to carry her away. Looking at Obi Wan's handsome face and his beautiful eyes she would love to believe that what he said was true. That she would be able to run away with her Ben. But she knew that could never happen.  
  
The only way she could ever get off Coruscant was if she was dead.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it wasn't that long of a chapter. It's just that I haven't been able to get on fanfiction.net for a while, and my muses are being very mean. But I still hope you guys liked it! I promise the next chapter will be longer and lets just say it will be all kinds of sadness! Please review!  
  
OBI AND PADME BELONG TOGETHER! 


	7. Passion

Sweet Sorrows  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters…but I would love to own an Obi of my very own! I also don't own the "Passion" quote from BVTS.  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Note: I got sidetracked guys. This isn't the chapter of sadness I was suppose to bring you guys. I did a Vader chapter simply because their has to be a little more "setting up" before I can move on. Sorry guys, but don't worry the next one will be very sad!  
  
This is for all the wonderful Obidala shippers who have supported me while I wrote this story. Thank you guys so much; I couldn't have done it without you!  
  
FF.net is back finally! Yay! It has been way too long!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Passion... is born... And though uninvited, unwelcome, unwanted…it takes root. It speaks to us, guides us; passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?  
  
Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.  
  
If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank.  
  
Without passion, we'd be truly dead."-Angelus, BVTS  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Darth Vader's glossy black eyes stared absently out the window as the final golden rays of sun dropped behind the majestic skyline of the city. Something of this natural beauty was very rare to witness on the industrialized planet of Coruscant, but to this man trapped in a cage of black metal...he barely even noticed it. For his mind was far to busy with the presence's of his wife and her brave Jedi Knight who were trying to escape at this exact moment.  
  
Vader felt a sharp sting of rage rush up and down his mechanical body as his mind traveled back into memories their aura's brought to him. His wife...his best friends...the two he loved most...betrayed him. They had lusted after each other...lied to him...they had toyed with is naive. Both had driven him so far into his own hate that he had tapped into the true power inside for him.  
  
Oh and what a dark, passionate power he had found. A power unlike any other, power almost as strong as his master.  
  
So forceful, that passion had driven him to go on after Kenobi had turned him into this "thing." So intense, it kept him stalking them throughout the galaxy. And now that passion had guided him to the deceiving lovers giving him the power he seeked for his bitter revenge.  
  
So with that power he could crush them both right now if he wanted to. Send another wave of blue fury at Padme killing her; drain Obi Wan's body of his scarlet blood. He could make them both pay... he could slaughter the two he hated most…  
  
But then why hadn't he?  
  
Why couldn't he?  
  
Was it because his icy heart swell with pain as he saw the repulsion in his wife's eyes? Or a sense of longing for his master to look upon him once more with pride and not pity. Could it simply be that Vader hadn't killed all that was Anakin Skywalker, and that a small amount of love lingered in his heart for them?  
  
"No…Skywalker is dead…all your love for them is dead…" Lord Vader's deep mechanical voice repeated allowed to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself otherwise. Looking away from the window and shunning the thoughts of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader turned to the task at hand. "You will not let them leave Coruscant alive…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was really short! I know it was nothing much…but I had to bring out the inner-conflict within Vader for this story. I needed to bring out the Vader we remember from ROTJ who saved Luke.  
  
Wasn't the "Passion" quote good? I love that quote! So very dark…  
  
I am working on the new chapter as we speak! I hope you guy's will like it…lots of sadness. Hopefully it will be up before the week is over!  
  
Please review! I love reviews! But no flames! 


	8. I Love You

Sweet Sorrows By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters.but I would love to own an Obi of my very own! I also don't own the lyrics to "Somewhere" from West Side Story.  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Again I have to thank all the wonderful Obidala shippers who have supported me while I wrote this story. You guys are the best. You have made me feel like I actually may be good at writing you have made me feel accepted. Thank you so much.  
  
Spawkwing Diamond and the RABID STUFFED MONKEY are the best!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lurking in the shadows, Obi Wan carried Padme down the narrow hallway to the docking bay. It was that difficult hiding from the Empire in their own compound; their sterile maze was mostly deserted and those they came upon were only the weak-minded. But still, he couldn't let his shields down; it was only a matter of time before Darth Vader would come after them.  
  
Trying to steady his nerves, Obi Wan looked down once more at the soundless woman snuggled into his arms. Although her she wore no outward signs of sadness, Obi Wan knew better. Padme seemed trapped in a melancholy daze, dark eyes clouded and unreadable as she looked out into nowhere. Troubled by her "sudden" heartache, Obi Wan tried to chase away her fears.  
  
"Padme everything will be all right, the launch pad is only a few steps away. We'll be off Coruscant in no time." Obi Wan said soothingly with a reassuring smile, but Padme simply ignored his pleas.  
  
"Did I fail my people Ben?" She whispered in a forlorn voice, her clouded eyes looking up at him, "Did I fail them as I failed my children and you?"  
  
"What are you saying Padme?" He asked in utter bewilderment as his boots made their first click against the docking bay floor. "You never failed any of use. You did all you could for us?"  
  
"Did I, Obi Wan?" Padme replied with a sad smile and a shake of her head. "Did I?"  
  
Before Obi Wan could make another argument to change her mind, the imperial launch pad erupted in a mass attack of blaster fire. The Emperor's iron fist was upon them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Letting his Jedi instincts taking over, Obi Wan used the power of the Force to push back the stormtroopers than made a mad dash behind a protect wall of cargo. Swiftly he placed the weakened Padme against the boxes and wrapping his heavy Jedi robe around her slender body.  
  
"Stay here and stay down!" He commanded in a gruff yet tender tone as he caressed her cheek. Then before Padme could even try to muster protest, he set his lightsaber ablaze and disappeared into the crossfire.  
  
Frantically, Padme pulled herself around to watch as Obi Wan feverishly work defend them from the imperial firestorm. Left and right he shielded their blast with a graceful move of his lightsaber, sending their blast back at them. With his strength and great skill he was depleting the number of soldiers quickly.  
  
But it wasn't enough. The few that were left of the small band seemed almost to get stronger as the fighting wore on. Padme knew if he would never be able to take down the last of the stormtroopers down if all the fire was aimed on him. They needed a distraction.  
  
"But what can I do? I don't have a weapon to fight.I'm useless." She sniffled to herself, letting her body slumping back against the carets. She could do nothing except die, allow herself to be defeated...  
  
"No." Padme choked out, cutting off her sobs and thoughts. She would not except defeat.nor would cry she anymore. She would do the only thing she could do. make the only sacrifice she could for Obi Wan and her children.  
  
Wrapping his thick cloak tightly around her tiny body, Padme tried to absorb some of his strength, in hopes it would make her stronger for what she had to do. Then without another hesitation, she lifted her body up as she clawed the caret for support. Taking a few moments to gather her composure Padme then moved away from the cargo coming fully out into the open.  
  
And then Padme began to scream. Mustering feelings from the deepest chambers for her soul, she scowled in the most unfitting manner above the roar of battle. Stirring up as much commotion she could in her state.  
  
And just like Padme had hoped...the red menace of imperial fire fell upon her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" Obi Wan howled as he watched the crimson beams hit Padme, throwing her on the ground in pain. Just like it had been with Qui-Gon, he could watch as helplessly from afar as another person he loved was struck down. After that the lines of what was rational and irrational had blurred for Obi Wan.all he could hear, see, feel.was his beloved in pain.  
  
Letting the beast take complete control, the Jedi charged at the Empire's troops. Attacking with a deep rooted loathing he had never known, Obi Wan took great pleasure as he struck down the rest of the soldier with their own deflected blasts...or better yet with his own lightsaber. Kenobi wanted them to pay for hurting his Padme.  
  
Once the last of the stormtroopers had been "dealt" with, Obi Wan sped wildly to get to Padme. Running though the hazy mess of death for what seemed like a lifetime of hell, he finally reached her suffering but breathing body on the floor near the cargo.  
  
"Padme." Obi Wan moaned hysterically as he fell to the floor and gathered her into his arms. She had been hit so many times. Her skin pale and calmly. But she was still alive.her deep brown eyes still sparkled.he hadn't lost her.  
  
"I-I'm dying Ben." Padme whispered, her voice no longer silky smooth but a horse cough. Her body was wreathing in misery now, burning wounds had pierced her flesh making everything so awful.but she couldn't go yet. "I'm so-sorry.I-I just couldn't fail again."  
  
"Shh...you'll be fine.we'll leave." He softly cried as he rocked her gentle back and forth and kissed her cheek. "We can run far far away and you'll get better.I promise I can make you better."  
  
"I am dying." She replied as firmly, even as her body blackened and sizzled inside. "Promise me that yo-you'll watch my Luke and Leia grow up for me. That you'll make sur-sure they don't make the mistakes that Ani and I made, and that they know that I love them very much. Please do that for me Ben." Padme deep-set brown orbs looked up into his electric blue ones, begging for him to say yes. She couldn't be at peace until he promised her.  
  
"Yes..." Obi Wan uttered out between cries as he lovingly held her in his arms. He hated that she was just giving up, but he would never refuse her request. "I Promise I will...I promise."  
  
Hearing his words, Padme allowed a forlorn smile to cross her lips and she let herself sink back into his muscular chest. Burning agony that racked her body could not hurt her anymore, for knowing that her children would be safe simple overpowered the pain.  
  
"I lov-love you so much Ben." She managed to croak out in a soft raspy voice as she used most of what was left for her strength to let her fingers trace the curves of his worn but handsome face and ginger colored beard in an almost child-like fashion. "Bu-But they'd never let us be.we ne-never had our place in the stars."  
  
"There's a place for us, a time and place for us." Obi Wan sang with a weak smile as tears flowed freely from his eyes as he tried to comfort both their sorrows. Padme. so exquisite. intelligent.she was everything that was lovely and wonderful about the galaxy.and she was slipping away from him faster than he could hold onto her. "Hold my hand and we're half way there..."  
  
Padme listened to his hopeful yet melancholy song of a dream that had died long ago. Taking one last glance at her gallant Jedi knight who had rough but tender face with eyes so blue and fierce like the sea after a storm. He was her Ben...  
  
"Hold my hand and I'll take you there."  
  
And then her chocolate eyes dimmed...  
  
"Somehow!"  
  
Her body grew limp in his strong embrace...  
  
"Someday!"  
  
The shining light that was Padme Amidala was gone...  
  
"Somewhere"  
  
And all that was left were the bitter miserable shriek of Obi Wan Kenobi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi Wan's bellowed out in despair in on that launch pad for what seemed like hours...it could have been minute's...or maybe even days...  
  
Obi Wan didn't know how long... Everything had mashed together in a sorrowful glaze... Quite frankly he didn't give a damn about what was happening around him... All he wanted was his vibrant vivacious Padme back... But she had been taken away from him forever...  
  
So all he could do was wail as he clutched his faded lover in his arms; furious choking sobs that left him gasping for breath he did not want. Cradled her frail body in his arms...kissed her icy cheeks...whispers sweet pleas for her to come back to life...but she never did.just laid in his arms like a sleeping goddess.  
  
And when the plague of grief had become almost too much for his heart to bare.an alone dark foreboding figure came into his blurry vision. A dark mechanical messenger.an apprentice of the damned. It could only be one being, the distorted ghost of Anakin Skywalker.Darth Vader.  
  
"Hello Obi Wan." Lord Vader spoke in his deep emotionless echo from above Obi Wan. Even though he did not show it, the Sith did not wanted to believe the scene he witnessed before him, his glorious angel dead in his broken masters embrace. He knew he should mock Obi Wan's grief...laugh at his wife's death...punish them once more for their betrayal...but he couldn't. All he did was just let pain twist into his blackened heart. "So it seems it all has finally come to an end?"  
  
"I loved her Vader! " Obi Wan spat out in between his hollow cries. Lifting his eyes from Padme, letting his mourning orbs better his former apprentice fake glassy ones. "I loved her just like you...and I love her still!"  
  
Vader's gloss eyes just stared blankly at the Jedi Master.  
  
"And you killed her! You killed her because we loved each other...you killed her because of me! So now take out the rest of you vengeance on me!" He screamed at Vader...deep sweet sorrow boiling through his veins. The Jedi didn't care about the promise he had made. He just long for a release from living without her.  
  
But Vader did move a muscle or one piece of his dark armor. He just kept peering down at his former master...unsure of what to do...what to say...how to feel.  
  
Annoyed with his former Padawan's lack of action...Obi Wan began to taunt him more. "So kill me Vader! I threw you into the lava pit! I made you this thing! Kill me! Strike me down...watch merrily as I die. Just don't.just don't-" Obi Wan broke off in another fit of wails. Letting himself slump back into the harsh steel, he hugged Padme's fragile body close to him, crying into her soft chestnut tendrils. "Don't make me live without her..."  
  
Obi Wan's tormented moans filled Vader's sterile helmet.digging into what was left of his soul, telling him the truth. They loved each other.not lusted after.but loved each other. Now that reality made him want lash out even more at Obi Wan. Slaughter his Master without any mercy...  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Not because of the pain etched on Obi Wan's brow...  
  
Not because he had the smallest inkling of affection still lingered in his heart for the man...  
  
It was none of that.  
  
Rather it was the delicate angel he adored lying lifeless in his former master's arms...  
  
She deserved so much better than this dank place...deserved more than the pain and heartache he had caused her...  
  
She deserved one last ounce of the happiness he had been denied in life...even if that meant not being in his arms but rather his former master's...  
  
So Darth Vader did the only thing he could do for Padme Amidala Skywalker... Disobey his Master and his loyalties one last time.  
  
And became what was left of Anakin Skywalker  
  
"Get up! Get up and get out of here!" He commanded almost frantically as he tried to jerk Obi Wan up from the silver floor. But Obi Wan ignored his pleas and just sobbed harder.  
  
"Obi Wan please!" He said in such a way you could almost hear a hint of desperation in his mechanical voice. "If not for yourself...then for get up and leave this place for Padme. Take her some place you'd know she'd be happy...don't let her stay here..."  
  
Hearing his words Obi Wan looked up, his tormented eyes locking with the Vader. For one brief moment as he looked into those clouded eyes, he did not see the dark beast he a turned his Padawan into, he simply saw Anakin. Without any words Obi Wan gingerly lifted Padme and himself from the ground.  
  
"Now take one of the transports and get out of here." Vader order, changing back into the Sith. Nodding, Obi Wan looked from Padme's face to Vader's then began to make his way towards the ship. As he was just about to board, Obi Wan turned abruptly and just stood silently watching.  
  
"Go now Kenobi before I change my mind and kill you now rather than later!" Lord Vader voiced his opinion as he grew impatient.  
  
"Thank you Anakin," Obi Wan sighed his voice full of a deep flowing sadness. Once more he looked from his former student to his dead lover. Then he turned away sharply getting onto the ship, carrying both his own and Anakin's fallen sweet heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
MY POOR OBI! I CRIED WHILE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Don't hurt me! I watched a lot of Moulin Rouge and West Side Story over the past 48 hours!  
  
Did you like what I did with Vader during this chapter? I couldn't make him all evil.a part of him must still be human!  
  
I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I also hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was sad. Anyway there is only one more chapter left (Yoda will make an appearance!) and then the epilogue.so "Sweet Sorrows" will be finished soon!  
  
Anyhow please review.they make me so happy! And NO FLAMES! 


	9. There Is No Death; There Is The Force.

Sweet Sorrows By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters.but I would love to own an Obi of my very own!  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys rock!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There is no emotion; there is peace.  
  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
  
There is no death; there is the Force.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruins Of The Temple at Theed Palace, Naboo  
  
  
  
"She looks so perfect..." Obi Wan thought to himself as his brittle fingers stroked her silky cheek. Her skin was clean and smooth now, chestnut ringlets and flowing robes cascading down around it, making her pale skin almost glow. Her lithe body was lying on the marble altar surrounded by sticks intertwined with flowers.  
  
She looked timeless...  
  
Beautiful...  
  
She looked like she was sleeping...  
  
But she couldn't be sleeping...  
  
Pushing down another howl of misery from his whirlpool of tormented, Obi Wan kneeled at the altar become eye level with Padme. Letting his cheek touch her icy one, the Jedi allowed himself to cry once more. Let his milky teardrops roll down both their cheeks as he sobbed for all they had lost.  
  
"I just wanted to love you...not make your life the hell it became." He whispered in-between cries as his ginger beard rubbed up against her soft skin. "But it's over now my love...I promise it's over now..."  
  
Raising his head up from its resting-place, he pressed his lips on her, for one final bittersweet kiss. Breaking the kiss as he stood up, Obi Wan let himself look lovingly once more at Padme's angelic face before he grabbed the burning torch beside him. Turning away from her, he thrust the golden flame onto the mound of wood letting it be engulf...as well as the vacant body of Padme.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi Wan listened to the crackling hisses of the fire as it turned his darling Padme into ash. He couldn't watch it...his heart just wouldn't be able to take it. So Obi Wan kept his eyes firmly shut and tried to block out the infernos rage.  
  
But it wasn't any better with his eyes closed. With every sizzle he could almost see the fire burning Padme's dead flesh, turning her into the dust. Dust just like that of her city...her civilization...her world. So all the he could do was let his tears flow and hope that they would blind him.  
  
Obi Wan was about to let another wail in agony when a Force-user's unmistakable signature washed over him. The sensation was full of strength and power...but also ran deep with a gentle spirit. It could none other than Master Yoda.  
  
"Master..." Obi Wan merely choked out though his sobs as he opened his eyes and turned to face the Jedi. Sinking down beside the little green troll, Obi Wan watched as pain etched into the eyes of the great knight as he gazed at Padme burn. "Master...I..." Obi Wan simply trailed off.  
  
"Great loss this is. Strong and brave Senator Amidala was." Yoda utter as he shook his small wrinkled head. The shining colors of the fire seemed to jump in his dark orbs. "Loved each other you two did. Paid for that love the senator has. Paying for it now you are Master Kenobi. Bleeding for her your heart is. "  
  
Obi Wan nodded in agreement as he put his head in his hands. "I thought I lost her once and I almost lost myself to darkness Master. I don't know how I will be able to go on without her."  
  
"But go on you shall, Master Kenobi. A promise you made to her, a promise you must and will keep. For if you keep her hopes alive then not all is lost and she is not really gone. You must remember there is no death; there is the Force." The old Jedi Knight's raspy voice stated as he tapped his crooked cane on the rubble.  
  
Obi Wan removed his tears-stained face from his hands and then looked at the pale green face of his master. He was right. Nodding he turned his stormy orb away from the troll and looked into the fire pit for the first time. Looking upon his angel's silhouette he made a decision. "Yes, Master...I will keep my promise. I'll keep on living for my Padme..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what did you think? I hope you guys liked it cause I worked really hard! Especially on Yoda! He is so hard to write!  
  
Anyway this was technically the last chapter, but don't worry I still have one more because of the epilogue!  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me some reviews! They make my day! And no flames! 


	10. Epilogue

Sweet Sorrows By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: GL owns all the characters.but I would love to own an Obi of my very own!  
  
Summary: The republic has scrum to the empire. Anakin has become Darth Vader. This tells the story of Obi Wan and Padme's last days before darkness and death tares them apart. A very sad Obi/Padme love story.  
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys have stuck by me and I thank you for it. I love you all!  
  
The last chapter! AH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"And so I kept my promise to her, and somehow I kept on living..." Old Ben Kenobi's soft yet sad voice addressed to the dead stars above Tatooine. After wiping away a teardrop that was hidden in one of little gullies in his face, he continued. "Kept on living for my Padme..."  
  
Those words were all true. Padme's dying wishes...her children...they kept him alive though the wallowing hell. Watching from a far as Leia became the beautiful and brave stateswoman like her mother. Or looking upon Luke from atop the golden dunes of the desert, seeing the mirror image of the way his father at that age; with the heart of a dreamer but the soul of a warrior. Padme's babies were the hope of a galaxy in ruin...hope for a they're lost father...  
  
But most of all they gave Ben Kenobi hope. Gave him hope that the words Master Yoda had spoken to him years before were still true. That Padme was indeed in away still with him. That she was apart of the Force and that one- day he would join her. And then nothing else would ever part them again.  
  
Standing up from his stone of misery, Ben began to enter his sandy hut when he suddenly stopped. Turning back he watched as two star glittered alone in the black velvet night. They seem to dance merrily around the galaxy together...as if two lovers reunited once more. Those two sparkling gems didn't mock him tonight...they only brought a smile to his heart.  
  
"We are just like those two stars Padme. And one day we will have our place too..."  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's over guys! My baby.they story I have put my tears.my time.my heart into.it is finally finished. And you know what. I couldn't have done it without you! You all are wonderful.  
  
Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!  
  
Please review the last chapter! 


End file.
